Broken Hearts and Minds Nobody Knows Never Die
by FrenchFrylovesMaximumRide
Summary: Someone wants revenge on Max. Who? For what? Max is what? What about the flock? Will you get answers to these questions? YES! There is one little catch. You have to read the story. Go on, give it a shot. While you're at it, you can review! ON HIATUS! Not sure how long...
1. Prologue: Revenge will be sweet!

*******PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE*******

**Hi! I am here with another story because I want to write. (A.K.A. I am bored and I just thought of a story line. Yay!) I have blocks on my other story so I wanted to start fresh with a new different story. To anyone who has read my other story Who Am I?, do you think I should discontinue it? I will probably put it up for adoption. Thanks! Enjoy. BTW, this is the prologue, so it's gonna be short!**

Mystery POV

Ah, the flock. They think themselves high and mighty. Especially their wretched leader, Max. I once met Max. She was nice and wasn't afraid of what other people thought of her. I liked that in a girl. Most girls would be checking their makeup in the mirror they keep handy in their designer purses. Max? Not so much. But enough about what I used to think of her, I realized that that was all a lie. All she really is, is a full of herself girl that thinks she can do whatever she wants and get away with it because she is above everybody. She broke my heart. Now, I'm gonna break hers, and anyone's who gets in my way. You may be asking me why I say all of this. How could I possibly have known her? Well, I did know her; I actually went on a date with her. I have a fake name that I use in public, instead of my real one. What can I say? I'm paranoid. My real name is Luke. But Max knows me as Sam.


	2. Chapter 1: Floor 600

**YAY! More writing! REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson. This story is set somewhere around Max and after the Last Olympian. You will find out as you read, and so will I. I have no clue where to place it for the MR side of the story.**

**Thank you to Maddiepattie and readingisdabest for being my first reviewers!**

**P.S. We are gonna get real cheesy here. The classic plot line, but I will try to make it my own.**

Max POV

So here we are, back in New York, walking around on the streets. We are just hanging out for now, waiting for the next set of instructions from the Voice. He told me that I would find potential peace here. So I thought, whatever, we haven't been attacked lately by any flyboys or anything new, so let's give it a shot.

"Maaaax! I'm boooored! We aren't doing anything! Can we do something? Hey! Look! It's the Empire State Building! OHMIGOSH, it looks kind of like the Institute! Maybe we should check it out. There may be more experiments like Total. I am glad we saved Total. He is such a cute… I think he is a Scottish terrier. I really like their blackness. Like Fang! Except Fang isn't fluffy and sof-" Nudge managed to get out before Max put her hand over Nudge's mouth.

Max sighed, "Okay Nudge, I get it. I was thinking about going to the Empire State Building for that same reason and the fact that I would probably have a great view on the roof. That, and the roof would be a great place to escape, just in case." I really hadn't been thinking about the Empire State Building, but hey, when you have nothing better to do but sit and wait for more instructions, why not?

I walk into the main lobby and go to the main desk. Three kids argue with the man at the desk, one guy has black hair and has on all black clothes, the other guy has black hair and an orange t-shirt on with jeans, the third kid, a girl, has blonde hair and another orange t-shirt and jeans. I wonder what is on their shirts, probably a camp of some sort.

I switch to my raptor senses. I can hear the kids saying, "We need to get to the 600th floor."

The man at the desk replies, "Sorry kid, there is no 600th floor."

The blonde one says, "I need to discuss plans of remodeling Olympus. My friends are here to help."

The man's eyes widened a tiny bit. I don't know about him, but I think these people are crazy. Even I know that A) There is no 600th floor of the Empire State Building and B) Olympus isn't real.

Which is why I was shocked when the man said, "Okay, you can go. Be wary of the gods, something seems to be upsetting them today. I heard something about how the last titan war left them too weak and they need a new major god. Maybe they will choose you."

At this, Blondie and Blackie (I'm so clever) burst out laughing. Then, they walk into the elevator, talking about the reasons why each one of them should be the new god instead.

I turn around to talk with Fang, my right wing man. He immediately nods once to tell me that he heard all of that too and also wants to check it out. He knows me so well.

"_That's why you're perfect for each other!" _said Angel in my head. I just roll my eyes and shake it off. She has been doing this a lot lately.

I walk up to the man at the front desk.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he says.

The voice decides to butt in now of all times. "Say that you need to get to the 600th floor because you are delivering an important message from Chiron. Say that it is about the new major god."

For once, the voice has actually given me some helpful information.

"Hello! I need to get to the 600th floor! I'm delivering a _very_ important message from Chiron. It's about the new major god!" I say in a preppy cheerleader-like voice. I will so get teased about this for months.

"Oh, yes! Right away!" he said hurriedly.

I walk into the elevator with a bounce in my step to keep the act up and press the new glowing button that has 600 on it.

Ugh, elevator music.

"Wow Max, I had no clue you could be such a girl," Iggy teased. See? What did I tell you?

**I didn't want to leave off with a cliffie, I am in a good mood! How is it? Good? Bad? Other? Sorry that it's so short. It's really late at night, so my brain isn't functioning as well as it could.**

**TELL ME! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 2: Pretty Women and Swords

**Thanks very much to my reviewers! But, special thanks to PhantomWhispers, who is now pretty much the cowriter of this story! **

**This chapter might be a little slow, probably mostly fluff. Sorry! But, it is important fluff, indeed!**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is, so I won't type it. I am lazy. Especially at 10:00 at night. That is when I tend to write the most, so if you don't like it, blame it on sleepiness. Not me.**

Max POV

Why did I ever get on this elevator? Iggy is annoying the crap out of me, this elevator music is annoying me even more, if that is even possible, and it is taking forever.

So, I decide to go all teacher on Iggy to get back at him, "Well, you see, Iggy, one needs excellent acting skills in order to prevail in the difficult journey known as life. Did you note how I used the word difficult instead of the word hard? You see, many individuals make the common mistake of using the word hard. Rocks are hard, life, on the other hand, or wing in our case, is difficult. Just like how some unintelligent beings state that they are done when they have completed something. Food is done; people are finished. This ties in with acting because in acting, you must have proper grammar; otherwise, it will not seem real, but like an elaborate hoax. Did you take notes? I will be giving a test in three days, so study hard!"

Iggy just stares at me with the universal WTF face. I crack a smile.

Gazzy bursts out laughing, "I think we've found your calling, Max! You're an English and an acting teacher!"

I smile and throw my hands out in front of me, "Thank you! Someone has finally found out! I've been hinting all this time and nobody has gotten it!"

By now, everyone is laughing at my little bit. Fang is silently laughing, but he is laughing none the less!

The elevator dings and the doors open.

May I be the first to say holy crap? No objections? Okay then!

"Holy crap."

The entire place was beautiful, even if it did look like someone had had a major fight. When I say major, I mean _major_. Statues were broken everywhere, houses had their roofs (A/N: is it roofs or rooves?) broken in, and people were sweeping the cobblestone streets with brooms.

This extremely beautiful woman walks out of a big building that looks a lot like a palace. I am willing to bet that it is. She has darkish golden blonde hair, almost like wheat, but not. There is another woman tending to some flowers with that color hair, but right now, I focus on the other woman. She has eyes that look yellow orangish, with flecks of red. They look like fire, but they are calming. This woman looks young, but not like a teenager. She walks gracefully, even in her humble robes and sandals, both of which have bits of ash on them. She gathers the women who are sweeping the road and, because of my raptor hearing, I hear her say, "You have been sweeping all day, to reward you for this, I will clean up the rest myself."

I hear the women say things like thank you and you are most gracious and you should not do this by yourself. The beautiful woman shushes the women and sends them to their homes. Then, she proceeds to wave her hand over the street and it is slowly turning red, then fading, as if she were burning all of the debris from it.

I blink. Did that just happen?

_Yes, Maximum. It did._

Ugh. The Voice. So? Why show up now? Why didn't you give us the "coordinates" to our "destination" as you called it?

_You had to find it on your own. I just helped you figure out where to start looking._

Sure, whatever.

I ended my conversation with the Voice and looked around. Though torn up extremely bad, the place had an ancient sort of beauty to it. The beautiful woman comes to mind when I look at the clean streets.

I turn to the flock and say, "Did you guys see that woman, or am I just hallucinating?"

Iggy says, "Oh, don't worry Max! I saw her too!"

"Iggy, they are going to have to add another star in the sky to be able to count how many times I have rolled my eyes at you," I scolded him. He just laughed.

Total stepped forward, "Stop talking and enjoy the magnificence of this grand… world? Whatever this may be, it is truly stunning. I have never seen such beauty in all of my years."

Another extremely beautiful woman came up to Total and said, "Do you truly think such things? Even when it is in such a dire state?" She has black hair with bright blue eyes. A peacock is following her. Odd.

Total stared up at her, "Indeed! This place looks as old as history itself! Yet it still manages to look beautiful, not crumbling to dust. I admire it very much, especially that exquisite statue of a lovely lady over there! It seems so be one of the few things still standing."

The lady looks Total over with a fond look on her face.

Total's comment brought a question to mind, "Why is everything practically destroyed here?"

Instead of her answering me, the three kids from before showed up. The black haired, orange shirted (A/N: is that even a word?) one says, "If you are even here, you should know why. Do you know where this is?"

I racked my brain for something to say, preferable witty, when I noticed he smelled kind of like the sea. "I wasn't asking you fish breath!" I told him. Not exactly witty, but it seemed to do the trick.

Keyword: seemed. His eyes widened a bit, then he got his, well I assume it is, stubborn face on. "I don't care if you were asking me, I'm asking you. Do you know where this is?"

"Why do you want to know?" I said.

"How did you get here?"

"There is this thing called an elevator. Inside it has buttons. I pushed the one that said 600 on it. Simple."

"Why was it there?"

"Because someone built it in."

"It isn't always there."

"I know."

"It disappears after every trip."

"It must get annoying to have to ask the front desk for it every time then."

"How did you know to ask the front desk?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just answer me."

"I have my ways."

"Tell me."

"No."

Just then, he pulled out a pen.

I laughed, "What're you gonna do? Write on me to death?"

"No," was all he said. Then, he clicked the pen and it turned into a frickin' sword! A SWORD! I mean, I have seen many extremely odd and weird things in my lifetime, but a pen turning into a sword? Never. Before this fight, the flock had wandered off, searching the… city was it? Whatever. The only member of the flock still here is Iggy because this place is new to him, and, since he can't see it, I told him to stay with me. Now I shove him behind me and go into battle mode, getting into my battle stance.

He mutters something like, "Monster, human, or demigod?" But I know that can't be right. Monster? Only in fairytales. Human? Isn't everybody? Or, at least part human. Demigod? WTF is that?

Then, he lunges at me.

**Sorry that it's short, I am probably going to give you a lot of short chapters, rather than a few long ones. I don't know if that is a cliff hanger to any of you, but I think it might be. If it is, YAY! I accomplished my goal! If it isn't? GRRRR!  
**

**Drop a review telling me what you think about my story so far and what your favorite book/ tv show/ movie is. **

**Ex. Thirst, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, NCIS, Spongebob, Law and Order: SVU, Star Wars, Avengers, Gone With the Wind, Spider Man, and ETC!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


End file.
